1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table comprising a fixed support structure, a table-top articulated to the fixed support structure about a horizontal axis and movable between a lowered position and a raised position, and a first and a second pair of legs borne by the fixed support structure and movable between a usage position and a stowage position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many fields of use, there is a need for tables which, when they are not used, can be arranged in a stowage position in which the tables occupy less space than in the position of normal use. This functionality is especially appreciated in the case of tables used for parties and the like which, at the end of the event, can be put in a stowage position, e.g. to employ the space for other uses.